insanity
by book phan44
Summary: random plunny attack, She has been prisoner for years. graphic, bloody, insane Max.


Dark bloodied hands clawed slowly at the wall, leaving red liquid and brown flecks in their wake. Chains rattled and her hands shook, bloodied nails near non-existent from her futile efforts to escape her prison. Sobs choked her, sending pangs of warmth as tears and sweat oozed their way down her face, intermixing with the half healed slashes that lay scattered randomly on her form. She could not remember when the last time she escaped was, only that she was smaller than she was currently, or maybe her cell was smaller? She choked back another scream as electricity once again jolted through her limbs, forcing them to contract and writhe against her will. When it stopped, her wings lay tangled in the chains in what would have been, years ago, or perhaps months or days in the past, a very uncomfortable position. Now she resumed her previous kneeling position in the corner of the metal cell. She ignored the scent of urine and blood that the cell had claimed as its perfume with long practiced ease. Hunger also, was ignored though she could feel the pain it cried with, begging, demanding the food she had been denied for so long.

She wondered, not for the first time, what had happened to the Others. The ones she had escaped with all that time ago. She remembered vaguely that they were close at one point. But what were they? Why had she stayed with them when she knew they would turn on her eventually? Why did she stay with them in the first place? She would have survived much better alone, would have moved faster, hidden better, she wouldn't be here. Some things had come earlier, they looked like humans except that they had wings like hers. Well, different shapes, and sizes to. She played dead until they left. That took a while, they made weird loud sounds and cried. Didn't they know a dead body when they saw one? Or maybe they didn't like that she was dead, but death is a part of existence, why were they sad? And what was a 'max?' One of them held on to her for a long time screaming that over and over, holding her so tight that she was afraid that he would move her broken ribs she had just set moments before they arrived.

She was afraid that if they didn't go soon then they would realize that her heart was beating, though very slowly as she had slowed it enough that no other being would be able to survive. But then they ran off, sniffling and crying and she heard the lupine hybrids chase after them. After closing her cell door of course. But that was a long time a go. She started training the next day. She closed her eyes, remembering why she was locked in her cell instead of training, how she messed up. She got hit by the lightning when she was told not to. They electrocuted her for what felt like a long time as punishment. She was glad, she deserved it after all. She didn't follow orders.

**A/N: just a plot bunny, probably will never be continued, review.**

She stayed in the cell for a long time, long enough that she had to lay down and sleep on the blood and who-knows what else coated floor. She had been awake for some time when the door opened. She was led to the mutant holding chamber in the underground facility. She didn't know why, after all she was to strong for the cages and guards there. Perhaps she was killing some one? The thought made her mouth wet, she could feel her pupils dilate in excitement and her hands itched to morph into claws. She calmed herself quickly though, realizing that anything in there would not present a good fight. She entered the room, leaving the lupine guard outside and went to the head white coat, lowering her head submissively to her alpha. He pulled out her collar and put it on her, letting her speak to the humans, and understand what the humans were saying in their strange garbled half whines and growls.

Alpha was about to speak when one of the mutants in the small cages (well, small compared to her own) roared a word that she had not heard in a very long time.

"Max!"


End file.
